L'après guerre
by Miel Pop's du Futur
Summary: Une histoire de Sakura. De Sasuke. Simple, avec un accompagnement de "citron". ;)


_Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré ses choix, malgré ses actes, malgré ses paroles. Elle aimait Sasuke depuis sa tendre enfance. Oui, il a fait des erreurs, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait beaucoup souffert. Naruto aussi me diriez vous, mais Sasuke est un Uchiwa, et si, ça excuse certaines choses malheureusement._  
 _Clan maudit._  
 _Mais Sakura l'aimait, toutes ces choses le rendaient unique dans un sens, tout ça faisait qu'il était Sasuke Uchiwa._  
 _Puis il était revenu._  
 _Auprès de son meilleur ami, auprès de son sensei masqué, auprès de son village, auprès de ses amis et surtout auprès d'_ _ **elle**_ _. Trois semaines, cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés de la guerre. Trois semaines qu'ils avaient enterrés Neji Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka et Obito Uchiwa. Trois semaines que la vie était plus calme, plus joyeuse. Et ça faisait une semaine que Naruto et Sasuke avaient à nouveaux deux bras_ _(enfin 3 si tu vois c'que j'veux dire 8D)_ _._  
 _Tout s'accélérait, vite, trop vite._  
 _Naruto et Hinata se promenaient main dans la main._  
 _Ca faisait quelques jours que Temari de Suna était à Konoha._  
 _Quelques jours que Karui l'était aussi. Et elles ne semblaient pas avoir envie de repartir._  
 _Ino et Sai étaient toujours en train de trainer ensembles._  
 _Et Sakura dans tout ça ? Elle était sur son balcon, perdue dans ses pensées devant le coucher du soleil. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis la fin de la guerre._  
 _Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ?_  
 _Elle n'avait aucune réponse, du moins pour l'instant..._

 _Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette en face, c'est en souriant qu'elle reconnu Sasuke. Il était assit et il ne la voyait pas. Elle pouvait le voir sans être vue pour autant. Mais Sakura se décida à aller le voir, elle n'avait plus peur à présent. Elle sauta sur le toit d'en face et surprit Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas sentit arriver._

 _\- Alors, tu vas bien ? Demanda t-elle_  
 _\- Ouais... Répondit-il simplement_  
 _\- Konoha t'avait manqué ?_

 _Il la regarda un froidement, répondant à sa question._

 _\- Non, sinon tu serais revenu bien avant..._  
 _\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne pouvais juste pas revenir comme ça. Dit-il en fermant les yeux._

 _Sakura sourit, il avait donc songé à revenir. Mais il semblait toujours aussi distant, voir plus qu'auparavant._  
 _Associal._

 _\- Pourquoi on ne te voit jamais ?_  
 _\- Pas envie de sortir._  
 _\- D'ailleurs tu habites toujours au même endroit ?_  
 _\- Hm. Acquiesça t-il_  
 _\- Ça doit faire bizarre après tant de temps..._

 _Sasuke laissa un micro sourire apparaître sur son visage. Sakura arrivait à le faire parler et maintenant à le faire sourire._

 _\- Faudrait vraiment que tu te joigne à nous. Ça nous ferait plaisir tu sais._  
 _\- Ça_ _ **te**_ _ferais plaisir. Rectifia Sasuke_

 _Les joues de Sakura se teintèrent de rose, prise au dépourvu._

 _\- Et Naruto ?_  
 _\- Hm ?_  
 _\- Vous vous voyez ?_  
 _\- Tous les jours._  
 _\- Uh ?_

 _Elle était étonnée, Naruto ne lui avait pourtant rien dit._

 _\- Il est en retard... Soupira l'Uchiwa_  
 _\- Il doit être avec Hinata._  
 _\- Certainement._  
 _\- Il en aura mit du temps..._

 _Oui, Naruto avait mit du temps à comprendre que Hinata l'aimait et que, lui aussi il l'aimait. Mais il n'était pas le seul, Sasuke était encore plus lent que lui, mais peut être que là il s'en rendait vraiment compte._  
 _Sasuke se rappela alors de tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, dans l'équipe 7. Puis_ _ **cette**_ _nuit lui revint en tête, elle l'aurait vraiment suivit ? Elle voulait vraiment déserter Konoha juste pour être avec lui ?_  
 _Il la regarda puis s'attarda sur ses cheveux, ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à couper alors que tout le monde disait qu'il préférait les filles aux cheveux longs._

 _D'où ils sortaient ça d'ailleurs ? Se demanda t-il_

 _Aucune importance._  
 _De toutes façons ça ne servait à rien de le cacher, il l'avait aimé. Juste un court moment, puis il s'était résolu à ne rien dire et à partir. Mais au fond, est ce que ses sentiments envers elle avaient changés ?_  
 _En fait non._  
 _Il l'aimait._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Sakura, troublée par le regard du jeune homme_

 _Sa voix le fit sortir de ses pensées, il la regarda dans les yeux, augmentant sa gêne._

◕‿◕৩◕‿◕৩◕‿◕৩◕‿◕৩◕‿◕৩◕‿◕৩◕‿◕৩

Actuellement Sakura et Sasuke s'embrassaient, sans retenue, passionnément. La jeune femme n'y croyais toujours pas, elle n'arrivait à réaliser se qui était en train d'arriver.

En un baiser il lui avait fait comprendre, comprendre qu'il regrettait tout, comprendre qu'il s'excusait sincèrement, comprendre qu'il l'aimait.

Ils avaient chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Sasuke glissa ses mains sous le haut de Sakura dans le but de lui retirer mais elle l'en empêcha. Le jeune femme le poussa contre le mur le plus proche, lui enleva son haut puis couvrit son torse de baisers. Puis elle le déshabilla entièrement, rapidement, son coeur s'emballant tout autant que celui du jeune homme.

Et oui, le petit coeur de glace de Sasuke Uchiwa fondait complètement !

Mais Sasuke n'était pas le genre d'homme à ce laisser faire, alors il lui retira ses vêtements, sauvagement. Il ne cachait même plus son envie, son désir, son amour envers sa coéquipière.

Enfin, coéquipière...

Ce n'était pas trop cela qui les liaient à présent.

Ils se regardaient, fixant le corps de l'autre avec une très légère gêne apparente. Puis Sasuke attrapa ses avant-bras pour le bloquer contre lui mur. Rapidement, il colla ses lèvres à sa poitrine lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle ressentit des décharges parcourir son corps, elle sentait son souffle chaud, entendait sa respiration irrégulière. La Haruno ouvrit légèrement les yeux et l'observa à la tâche.

C'était encore pire, Sakura rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse submerger par ces multiples sensations, elle mènerait le "jeu". Elle laissa une main effleurer le membre du ténébreux qui se tendit automatiquement. Elle profita de ce moment pour le pousser jusqu'au lit. Sakura était à présent à califourchon sur son amant qui la regarda non sans étonnement. Un lueur de défi apparu des les yeux verts de la rose. Sasuke posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches et d'un seul coup la renversa.

Merde !

Elle s'était fait avoir trop facilement.  
Mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la main du jeune homme descendait entre ses cuisses. Il effectua de légers mouvements de vas-et-viens. Puis ses mouvements s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que les cris de Sakura augmentèrent.

Elle était aux portes de la délivrance et il du le sentir car il stoppa tout mouvement.

\- Tu as voulu dominer, et là qui domine ? Susurra t-il d'une voix terriblement ensorcelante

Sakura ne répliqua pas, se contentant de reprendre son souffle. Une ou deux minutes passèrent puis la bouche de Sasuke explora sa chair féminine avec lenteur. Il inséra sa langue en elle, frôlant de son index son point sensible.

Puis contre tout attente, Sakura se redressa, les faisant chuter par terre.

\- Ne bouge plus. Murmura Sakura

Sakura entoura son membre de sa main et commença à faire de légers mouvements. Pas trop lents pour qu'il puisse bouger, pas trop rapides pour le torturer délicieusement.

Il soupira d'aise.

Détente absolue.

Puis envie grandissante.

Sasuke la supplia du regard mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Mais l'entendre gémir était complètement excitant aux oreilles de la Kunoichi, elle accéléra un peu les gestes, le faisant presque crier.

Sans prévenir, Sakura le fit entrer en elle se qui lui coupa la respiration durant deux ou trois secondes.

Et elle le dominait, il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas bouger, trop submerger par le plaisir intense. Puis voir Sakura se déhancher sur lui était une vue incroyable.

Pour une première fois ça aura été sauvage. Pensa t-il

Puis une alarme retentit, l'alarme de Konoha.

Sasuke devait se rendre au plus vite aux portes du village. Rapidement il se rhabilla et fila brièvement après avoir embrassé amoureusement Sakura.

Il retrouva Naruto, essoufflé et rouge, comme lui. En un regard ils se comprirent.  
Et puis de toute façon...

Sasuke avait toujours préféré les filles aux cheveux courts.


End file.
